il mio amore
by Shaymeon Ivashkov
Summary: Set in New Moon. The Cullen's leave again after Bella saves Edward. Bella, feeling broken and uwanted decideds she has nothing to loose by taking the Volturi up on their offer. Bella soon cathes a certain Guard member's eye. And love is sure to a rise!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm writing my 1st Twilight story!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

_Full Summary: Takes place in new moon. After Bella saves Edward he decides that she's too fragile and she's better off without him. Him and the rest of the Cullen's leave. Jake is still upset with Bella and has found his imprint so they aren't close like in the books. Bella decides to take the Volturi up on their offer since she figures she has nothing to loose. While she's there she catches a certain guard member's eye._

**Chapter 1: Human**

Bella POV

" _Bella, have a nice life" Edward said as he stood in front of me in my room_

" _but, I thought you said you loved me" I said confused. He just said he wasn't going anywhere_

" _I do, but as you know this world isn't for you. And I promised we wouldn't interfere with you anymore. I broke that promise" he said regretfully_

" _no you didn't, I did Edward please don't do this" I begged, not wanting him to leave again_

" _Bella, were not right for each other" he said angrily _

" _But,.. What- why.?" I asked helplessly _

" _look Bella, don't make this into something it's not. Goodbye. I'm done" he said with little pain in his eyes as he jumped from my window_

" _Edward!" I cried but it was too late it was miles away_

_I crumpled to the floor as I felt nothing but numbness. Love, life, meaning over. Nothing matters anymore I thought as I cried my self to sleep for the 1st time **again** in 5 months. As I drifted into the darkness I fell asleep with only 1 thought in my mind, that tonight was the last time I was going to cry and morn over Edward Cullen._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The next morning I woke up with a clean slate. I was going to let **Him **and the rest of the Cullen's get to me again. For once in forks instead of the normal gloomy, rainy days in forks it was a nice beautiful spring day. I went to go take my shower as I rinsed away my troubles. My friends had already given up on me. Charlie deserved better that a depressed zombie daughter. The **Cullen's I winced** thought nothing of me so I figured I had nothing else to loose. I was just going to tour the world, and forget about everything and everyone when I suddenly remembered The Volturi._

" _**So what do we do with you now?" Aro sighed**_

_**Edward and Alice stiffened. This was the part they'd been waiting for. I began to tremble.**_

" _**I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind?" Aro Asked Edward Hopefully " Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company"**_

_**Edward hesitated. From the corner of my eye, I saw both Felix and Janie grimace. Edward seemed to weigh each word before he spoke it. " I'd...rather...not"**_

"_**Alice?" Aro asked, still hopeful. " Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?"**_

" _**No, thank you," Alice said**_

"_**And you Bella?" Aro raised his eyebrows**_

_**Edward hissed, low in my ears. I stared at Aro blankly. Was he joking? Or was he really asking me if I wanted to stay for dinner? It was the white-haired Caius who broke the silence.**_

" _**What?" he demanded of Aro; his voice, though no more than a whisper, was flat.**_

" _**Caius, surely you see the potential," Aro chided him affectionately. " I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?"**_

_**Caius looked away with a caustic expression. Jane's eyes sparked with indignation at the comparison. Edward fumed beside me. I could hear a rumble in his chest, building toward a growl. I couldn't let his temper get him hurt. **_

" _**No, thank you," I spoke up in barely more than a whisper, my voice breaking in fright.**_

_**Aro sighed. " That's unfortunate. Such a waste."**_

_I recalled the scene effortlessly. **"I couldn't let his temper get him hurt" **but sadly it was me who had got hurt. Well, this is the new Bella. Obviously some one wants me. I think I'm going to pay them a visit. Volterra Italy here I com. Again._

**

* * *

****Ok, so that was the first chapter. What did you think? Was it good? Should I continue?I promise next chapter will be longer and better and you can see why Bella feels the way she does. Review and let me know! If I get 5 or more reviews I"ll continue!**

**~ Shaymeon Ivashkov~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa, Thanks for the reviews and Alerts! You guys inspire me!**

**Sooo I shall be continuing il mio amore!**

**Chapter 2: The Volturi**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer own all Twilight Rights. I just like to have fun with the characters.**

Bella POV

After I got out of the shower, I went to put my clothes on. I put on a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, with a fitted white v-neck. I didn't think I would need anything else to pack since I was " starting over" and "trying to forget". Except for the emergency money I kept. I walked downstairs and found Charlie was already gone like I had figured. I grabbed my notebook from the table as I turned to a clear page and began to write.

_Dear Dad,_

_As you know I haven't been my self lately. The Cullen's leaving really had an effect on me. You don't know how it feels so be broken, and unwanted. My friends have already given up on me, so they probably wouldn't care anyway. Well, maybe Angela. If you have a chance tell her I'm sorry and that she was a great friend. Dad, you deserve better. Mom has Phil, and it's time you have somebody too. I know you'll find somebody that completes you._

_Dad, don't think this is your fault. I just need a change. To Get out and see the world. This is the perfect time. I'm pretty sure your going to tell mom, so just keep in mind that this isn't any of your fault. Also, please don't try to find me. If you understand like I think you do, you'll get that this is what's best for me. I promise I'll call and won't disappear completely. _

_Always remember, you were a great father. And Renee was a good mother too. In her own way. Your guys were the best parents, and I won't forget you. I'll always love you no matter where I am. Please don't think this is you guys fault. Because it's not. I have you number and I promise to call._

_sincerely,_

_Bella_

_P.S Remember I Love you Forever and Always_

I Finished the letter as I shed my last tears. 10 minutes later I had myself together as I ran up stairs to get my carry on bag. Which consisted of only my most important possessions. My few books including my favorite: Romeo and Juliet and Wuthering Heights. The money. And a picture of Renee and Charlie. I walked out the door as I locked it and gave the house one final look taking everything in. As I hopped in my truck I couldn't help but feel sadden as this was the last time I was going to be driving it. Lots of memories in this truck. I drove off the I-95 as I arrived at the Seattle National Airport. In about 20 minutes. I walked inside as I waited in line to buy my ticket.

" _Hi, welcome to Seattle Airlines how may I help you?" the man with emerald green eyes and light brownish hair asked. He looked to be about in his early 20's. I saw his name tag said Anthony._

" _Hi, I would like to buy a 1-way to Volterra Italy please" I said as I politely smiled back_

" _of course, and may I ask what time are you looking for?" he smiled a dimple smile at me_

" _what's the earliest time for today?" I asked looking at the board up top_

" _let see.." he muttered to his self while clicking into his computer " we have a 11:30 flight in couch, and a 10:30 flight in 1__st__ class. I'm sorry but that's all we have open for today" he told me honestly looking sorry_

I checked my phone and saw it was 10:00am. Hmm, it's not like I'm going to need all this money I thought as I decided to just go with the 1st class.

" _it's alright, I would like to buy the 1__st__ class ticket please" I told him smiling back. He smiled also as he told me the price and I paid._

" _thank you, and have a great day" he smiled at me as he gave me my receipt and ticket_

" _you too" I told him not being able to help smiling back_

I Didn't need to wait long as the plane was already allowing people to board. I found my seat on the plane, as I sat down and starred at the little TV in front of me. They were playing some movie with that boy from High School Musical. I think it was 17 again or something. Ever since _they_ left, I sorta given up music, and everything trying to forget them. But, then again I never was a TV person.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After what seemed like forever, the pilot finally announced that we were coming in for landing and to fasten our seat belts. _"please fasten your seat belts. Were coming in for landing" _the announcer lady came on to the inner come. The plane landed as everyone got off. As I walked outside I couldn't help but think not even 3 weeks ago me and _wince-Alice_ were racing down the street trying to save _Him._ As I walked the familiar ground to the Volturi Castle I looked into the sky and saw that it was close to the evening and the sun was setting. Beautiful. I walked through the castle as I came to stop in front of a human girl sitting behind a desk on the phone. I think her name was Gianna or something. I waited for her to finish as she turned to me.

" yes?" she asked as she looked at me a realization fell upon her face

" weren't you here with those Cullen's?" she asked scrunching her nose up slightingly

" yes" I said coldly not being able to help my self " but I would like to see Aro please" I smiled a forced smile not wanting to have a break down

" certainly" she said avoiding eye contact "go straight through the doors" she told me making a proceed on motion with her hands

I walked down the hall as I came to stop in front of the big oak doors. This is it. I thought as I pushed open the doors. When I walked inside everyone discussing something as they were all standing in front of Aro, Marcus, and Cauis. They all turned to look at me, as though they were surprised. They had probably heard me before I even walked down the hall.

" ah, most wonderful Bella! What a delightful surprise" Aro rejoiced as he stood up from his chair and walked closer to me

" hello Aro" I told him smiling slightly. I looked around the room and saw Felix smirking at me while Demetri was just looking at me. His red eyes sparked with light brown indicating he had light brown eyes before he was changed. He tarred at me with such intensity I though he could see into my soul. I saw Jane glaring at me as Alec and Marcus just looked bored. Though, Alec did look at least a little interested. Cauis was just scowling at nothing. Geesh, bitter much?

" Lovely Bella, if I may ask what brings you here today?" Aro asked smiling like a kid on Christmas no doubt knowing why I was here

" well Aro, I was wondering if I could change my answer about joining you here" I told him peaking a look back a Demetri who was now staring at the wall ahead of him.

" oh!, and I'm guessing you wish to join us then?" he asked me his eyes sparkling

I nodded not wanting to answer. He clasped his hands together as he smiled at me, for like the 100th time.

" splendid!, we shall turn you immediately" he told me as he walked forward and grabbed my hand in his

" Dearest Bella, you continue to amaze me. You will make a wonderful audition to us once you are changed. But if I may ask, where is your Edward? I do recall that he loved you?" he asked generally curious. I saw that we now had everyone's attention including Heidi who just came in standing awfully close to Demetri. _And I care because? I asked myself. I remembered that everyone was waiting for me to answer. O great. Aro and his questions._

" The Cullen's left a couple of weeks ago" I told them wincing slightly hoping he asks no more questions.

" WHAT!" Caius yelled outraged " you mean the Cullen's left without changing you? Lying to us about changing you?" he continued no doubt wanting to start a war with them.

I didn't know what to say, as gladly Aro intervened.

" Calm brother" Aro cooed " there is much to be dealt with, but in the mean time I think our dear Bella is tired" Aro smiled at me as I think he just winked. _Okayyy. Nope not weird at all_

" Demetri" Aro Called "show Bella to her new room" Aro smiled at both of us

" of course master" Demetri Bowed " Bella?" he held out his arm for me to take hold of

We walked through the long always which all looked the same to me as we rounded a corner. Demetri decided to break the silence.

" Bella is it?" Demetri asked looking at me sideways as we continued to walk on.

" yes, and Demetri right?" I asked as I finally got a good look at him. His hair was dark brown which came just below his ear. His eyes were beautiful even if they were blood red. He was wearing a white button up collar shirt where you could see his muscles budging though. His nose was the perfect shape not to big or long. His face more matured than _His_ was. He was probably about 23 or 24 when he was turned. Not a little _boy_ like Edward was._ Stop Bella. No no again. This is not good for you. He's probably just going to use you. I thought as I came back to reality._

" Bella, are you alright?" Demetri asked as he stood in front of me looking worried. _Stop this Bella!_

" um yeah, what?" I asked wondering how long I zoned out._ I have got to stop doing this! Damn, and talking to myself._

" I asked what brought you to the Volturi, and you just stood their for 7 minutes not doing anything" he told me raising an eyebrow

" um, ha, nothing. I'm fine" I stuttered avoiding his gaze

" if you say so" he said smiling slightly as we continued to walk up the stairs

" what?" I asked wanting to know why he was smiling

" nothing. So tell me why are you here?" he asked his question from earlier

" It's Complicated" I told him honestly

He nodded seeming to not pressure me. We stopped in front of a door as he pulled out a key and unlocked the door. I followed him inside as I couldn't help but look at the room in Awe. The walls were a nice calming grayish color. Their were a book shelf filled up with books. A flat screen TV hung on the wall in front of the king sized bed. Their was also a huge walk-in closet already stocked with clothes that looked exactly like my size. Their was also a bathroom and other nic-nak things in the room. I also saw a black Hp Laptop.

" Where here is your room, what do you think?" Demetri asked turning toward me

" I love it" I told him still looking at the huge room

" well, I have to get going. Someone will be up with your food" he said turning towards the door

" okay, hey can I-" I started but being me I tripped on my foot as I almost had a face plant with the floor. But having a vampire in the room, Demetri grabbed me before I could fall.

" Are you alright?" he asked looking me over, my pulse started to quicken

" yeah" I laughed a nervous laugh " happens all the time" I said looking into his eyes. He didn't say anything but continued to look at me. Suddenly out of the blue he said:

" has anyone ever told you, you have beautiful eyes?" he asked staring into my eyes

I felt a blush craw up on my face as I turned my gaze to the floor. Demetri inhaled and out haled opening his eyes. " your blush, is also beautiful also" he told me a light Italian accent lacing his words. If possible I blushed even more. We starred at each other for I don't know how long when he suddenly cleared his throat.

" your Food will be up soon" he told me as he smiled slightly. I loved his _smile. No , no, no Bella!My_ heart started to beat out of my chest as he smirked. _Jerk I thought but couldn't help smile a little. Ugh, not again!_

" I'll see you soon Bella" he smiled as he left out the door, but not after I heard him mutter something in Italian.

I flopped on the bead as I smiled. Maybe Coming to the Volturi won't be such a bad thing.

* * *

**Did you like? Next chapter see what Demetri was thinking about Bella. Oh! And what's going on with Charlie?**

**All you have to do is Review!.. more reviews, more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thank you guys for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**I wasn't sure on how to portray Demetri much... so tell me what you think.**

**O and I think I got Charlie down packed...**

**Chapter 3: My Daughter... and umano**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nothing yet..**

* * *

Demetri POV

It was just another boring day here in the Volturi. We haven't had much activity lately. Except for Aro killing a Vampire that dared to challenge us. Idiot. But The masters were always killing somebody. Well, there was some action about 2-3 weeks ago with those Cullen's and that human girl came. Ah yes, that was very interesting in deed. In all my years of existence never have I seen a love like that.

Well, if you could call it love. I mean it's very clear that he didn't love her. Well, maybe he did but it's clear she loved him much more. Yes, I heard that she was his singer, but just because she was doesn't mean they were mates. I was waiting along side the wall beside Felix as we listened to Caius give orders. I was about to respond to Caius answer when the door opened. To say I was surprised was an under statement. I mean a room full of vampires, we don't get surprised very often. It was that human girl that was here with the Cullen's. Hmm, maybe today will be some fun.

" Ah, most wonderful Bella! What a wonderful surprise" Aro rejoiced as he stood up from his chair and walked over to her

" Hello, Aro" Bella smiled slightly. She looked around the room as she looked at us. Felix smirked at her. Her eyes stopped at me. She was beautiful. I never really noticed it but she was very beautiful and gorgeous for a human. Her long Dark brown curls fell loosely on her shoulders. She was wearing dark washed skinny jeans that hugged all her curves in the right places. With a fitted white v-neck. She was breathtaking. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes held mine with such an intensity it was as she could see through me like a mirror. I quickly adverted me eyes else were as I didn't want her to see me ogling at her.

" Lovely Bella. If I may ask what brings you here today?" Aro asked smiling like a kid on Christmas just guessing why she was here

" well Aro, I was wondering if I could change my answer about joining you here" she said as she peaked at me a little. I continued to stare at the wall not wanting to look her in her eyes. _Damn Demetri, what is wrong with you? _I heard Felix smirking as he snickered at me. I narrowed my eyes as I glared at him. He mocked scarred as he put his hands up in a peace gesture and smirked at me. _Bastard_.

" oh! And I'm guessing you with to join us then?" Aro asked his eyes sparkling with happiness

She nodded not wanting to answer. He clasped his hands together as he smiled for like the 100th time.

" splendid!, we shall turn you immediately" Aro said as he walked forward and grabbed her hand in his

" Dearest Bella, you continue to amaze me. You will make a wonderful audition to us once you are changed. But if I may ask, where is your Edward? I do recall that he couldn't live without you?" he asked generally curious. Everyone seemed to watch her as she struggled to answer. Wanting to know why _exactly _she was here. Heidi had just come in as she stood beside me her fingers brushing my forearm. She smiled at me. I forced a smile back not really caring that she was here. I wanted to know why _Bella_ was here.

" The Cullen's left a couple of weeks ago" She said, I saw her wince slightingly probably not wanting to answer anymore questions about it

" WHAT!" Caius yelled outraged " you mean the Cullen's left without changing you? Lying to us about changing you?" he continued to fume in his seat. He always hated the Cullen's. Now he had a reason to fight them.

Gladly Aro intervened. _You just gotta love Aro and his ways._

" Calm brother" Aro cooed " there is much to be dealt with, but in the mean time I think our dear Bella is tired" Aro smiled at her as I think he just winked. _O yeah, Aro likes her_

" Demetri" Aro Called "show Bella to her new room" Aro smiled at both of us

" of course master"I Bowed " Bella?" I held out my arm for her to take hold of

We walked through the long hallways as I saw Bella studying the walls and architecture. I decided to break the silence. Wanting to know more about her.

" Bella is it?" I asked looking at her sideways as we continued to walk on.

" yes, and Demetri right?" She asked as she looked me in the eye taking in my appearance

" what made you decide to join the Volturi?" I asked curiously

She didn't answer and continued to stare at me

" Bella?... Isabella?" still no answer

" Bella, are you alright?" I asked as I stopped and stood in front of her looking worried. _Stop this Demetri! She's just a human. A normal human._

" um yeah, what?" she asked with a slightly confused expression on her beautiful face. _I mean just her face_.

" I asked what brought you to the Volturi, and you just stood their for 7 minutes not doing anything" I told her raising an eyebrow

" um, ha, nothing. I'm fine" She stuttered avoiding his gaze

" if you say so" I said smiling slightly as we continued to walk up the stairs and her heart beat pick up

" what?" She asked and raised an eyebrow as I had earlier a small smile on her face

" nothing. So tell me why are you here?" he asked his question from earlier

" It's Complicated" she said and I could tell she was being honest

I nodded not wanting to pressure her. We stopped in front of her room as I pulled out a key and unlocked the door. She followed me inside and looked at the room in Awe. The walls were a nice calming grayish color. Their were a book shelf filled up with books. A flat screen TV hung on the wall in front of the king sized bed. Their was also a huge walk-in closet already stocked with clothes that fit her size. Their was also a bathroom and other nic-nak things in the room. With a black Hp Laptop. I thought it was perfect for her. She seemed to think so too a breathtaking smile crossed her face. _I love her smile. No no I don't. I can't love it! Get a grip Demetri!. Damn._

" Where here is your room, what do you think?"I asked turning toward her

" I love it" she told me still smiling looking around at the huge room

" well, I have to get going. Someone will be up with your food" I said turning towards the door. I need to have another feed. I can't help but wonder what she taste's like. But strangely I don't _really_ want to eat her. She's different.

" okay, hey can I-" She started but tripped on her foot and almost had a face plant with the floor. I quickly reach to catch her my arms wrapping around her delicate waist.

" Are you alright?" I asked looking her over for any injuries, her heartbeat picked up rapidly

" yeah" she laughed a nervous laugh " happens all the time" she said looking into my eyes. I got a feeling that it did. I continued to stare at her drinking her in. I couldn't control the next words that came out of my mouth

" has anyone ever told you, you have beautiful eyes?" I said staring into her beautiful big brown eyes that captured mine with one look.

A blush creep up on her face as she turned her gaze to the floor. She smells divine and is even more beautiful when she blushes. I inhaled and out haled opening my eyes trying to get a control of myself.

" your blush, is beautiful also" I told her my Italian accent slipping through a little. If possible she blushed even more. We starred at each other for I don't know how long. It was as though nothing or anyone existed anymore. I suddenly cleared my throat.

" your Food will be up soon" I told her smiling slightly. Her chest started to beat out of control again and I couldn't help but smirk.

" I'll see you soon Bella" I smiled at her as I left out the door and shut up quietly

" questo non e um essere umano normale. Non posso fare a menodi sentirsi attratto dai lei. Ho bisogno di parlare con Marcus. Ora." I muttered shaking my head as I made my way to Marcus's study.

**[A/N: English- This is not a normal human. I can't help but feel drawn to her. I need to talk to Marcus. Now.]**

Charlie POV

I was on my way home as I slowed down and stopped at the red light. I couldn't help but wonder what bells was doing. She just been so lifeless and dead. It hurts me to see her like that. If I ever see that _Cullen Boy_ again. I swear he will be sorry for what he did to my little girl. The light went green as I pressed the pedal and rode pass the same old houses that I pass everyday. I turned up the same corner as I pulled into the driveway. I noticed that Bella's old red truck wasn't in the driveway. Maybe she went out? Good. She needs some fresh air.

I turned the cruiser off as I shut the door and grabbed the meat lovers pizza off the seat. The game's on today. Maybe I should give Billy a call. Yeah, and he can bring Jake. That should cheer Bella up when she gets back. I'm going to need to thank that boy. Good kid. Good kid. I stepped into the door and shut the door as I flicked the light on. Sitting the pizza on the table I took of my jacket and holster. I walked over to the refrigerator and took out my 12-pack of Bud light grabbing a plate out of the cupboard. I flipped the pizza top up as I took out a pizza slice when I noticed a folded piece of paper. _To: Dad_ it read. I quickly unfolded the sheet of paper dropping my pizza slice.

_Dear Dad,_

_As you know I haven't been my self lately. The Cullen's leaving really had an effect on me. You don't know how it feels to be so broken, and unwanted. My friends have already given up on me, so they probably wouldn't care anyway. Well, maybe Angela. If you have a chance tell her I'm sorry and that she was a great friend. Dad, you deserve better. Mom has Phil, and it's time you have somebody too. I know you'll find somebody that completes you._

_Dad, don't think this is your fault. I just need a change. To Get out and see the world. This is the perfect time. I'm pretty sure your going to tell mom, so just keep in mind that this isn't any of your fault. Also, please don't try to find me. If you understand like I think you do, you'll get that this is what's best for me. I promise I'll call and won't disappear completely. _

_Always remember, you were a great father. And Renee was a good mother too. In her own way. Your guys were the best parents, and I won't forget you. I'll always love you no matter where I am. Please don't think this is you guys fault. Because it's not. I have your number and I promise to call._

_Sincerely,_

_Bella_

_P.S Remember I Love you Forever and Always_

_I just need a change. To get out and see the world_. She's gone. My little girl is gone. I always knew this was going to come but the force of it just hit me. Now Charlie, she said she would call. _I have your number and promise to call. _Bella always keeps her promises. Where did she go? How is she going to call me? O yeah she has a cell phone. I grabbed my phone out my pocket as I pressed the number 6 Bella's number already on speed dial. It rang 3 times before it went to the voice mail.

_Hey, This is Bella. I'm busy at the moment and can't answer the phone. Or I dropped my phone and it no longer works. Kidding. Leave a message and I promise to get back to you! Beep._

I quickly left a message. " Bella. Isabella Marie Swan. Where are you? A note? Did I not tell you how worried I was last time you took off like that! Call me when you get this message. We need to talk. Now. I know your an adult and you can do what you want.. but, please... just call me when you get this. I need to know your safe.

I hung up as I debated myself on what to do next. What am I suppose to do now? I sighed exasperated. I ran a hand through my air through frustration. She can't keep doing this. But I'm not going to panic. I know Bella. She thinks things through and won't do anything rash. I shook my head trying to clear it. I made my way to the couch with my beer and pizza. I flicked on the TV my mind on the TV trying to see who was winning. It was a tie. Bella. Bella. Bella. I decided to give her 3 days to call. If she didn't well then, then I'll get some people on it. I decided with the next best thing. I scrolled down the contacts until I found Renee's number. I presses send as it rang twice before she picked up.

" Charlie, what a surprise. How have you been?" Renee's voice came through the phone. The same as I remembered it.

" until now good. There's something I need to tell you. You have the right to know" I said my tone serious.

I heard her turn the TV down and Phil who asked " what's going on". She shushed him.

" go on Charlie" she said a worried note in her voice

I took a breath " it's about Bella" I started

**

* * *

****Sooo what did you think? Like it, hate it? What did you think about Demetri and Charlie's POV? I don't know. **

**In the book it doesn't really talk about Demetri that much. So I was trying to see his character a little better. **

**Sorry about the late update But I've just been busy and had a lot going on. Tests, lot of homework, Recitals, and a couple tournaments. And, my mom just had my twin baby brothers. You know how newborns are. Not to mention 2 of them.**

**Let me know what you thought in a review! I need Feedback to let me know what you thought.**

**Until next time! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Unexpected **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, soo I don't own Twilight**

**Demetri**

_' you will soon find out enough'_ echoed in my head. What the heck is that suppose to mean? Ugh, why must Marcus always be so critic or vague about anything. But, I guess I would prefer that to Caius's sarcastic nature, or Aro's happy-go-lucky bubbly attitude. I sighed and racked a hand through my hair.

Why do I care so much anyway? Ugh, I mean she just another measly human. Another Dinner or snack perhaps. But, I couldn't help but feel _Drawn_ to her. I mean how could 1 human capture me so much. And the way her eyes lit up when she smiled, or beautiful smile, kissable lips... God Demetri! Stop this is _not_ right. Curse that Damn human girl for making me feel this way.

Between my battle with my feelings and inner consciousness I didn't see Alec and Felix as I walked straight into them.

" whoa D, what's gotten you all tense?" Alec smirked steadying my shoulder back from bumping into him

" would it have to do with a certain _special_ human?" Felix taunted wiggling his eyebrows at me

I glared at him " shut-up" I replied and gave him a death glare as he laughed at me.

Alec chuckled and shook his head " leave him alone Felix, I'm pretty sure you want to get up to _Isabella_" he finished shooting me a wolfish grin.

I growled at them, not being able to control all of my temper. Felix chuckled again " o please, you know I could take you" he boasted flexing his muscles.

I snorted and rolled my eyes " right. Because that turned out _so well_ the last time" I quipped

He glared at me " you cheated" he protested like a 5 year old

I rolled my eyes " whatever" I responded not in the mood to bicker with him right now. Alec pushed Felix forward " come on, Caius is waiting" he said and shot me a smiled. And that's why I like Alec Better.

" ok, but D this isn't over. I want my rematch" he yelled continuing down the hall

I shook my head trying to clear it. I wonder what Isabella or rather _Bella_ was doing right now. Dammit, Demetri. Stop this foolishness. O god, now I'm talking to myself. I groaned again making my way to the Garden in the west wing. I always got there to clear my head. Hopefully, it would work this time too.

.

.

**Bella**

I had just finished eating my Chicken Alfredo that I think her name was Heidi had brought up. It was actually Delicious. Who knew non-veggie vampires could cook. I sighed, _Esme_ use to make food for me. I shook my head, stop this Bella! They are out of your life. They didn't _want_ you I thought. I shook my head trying to clear it. I decided to take a nice-hot bath. That usually calmed my nerves. And the tub in my room was huge. Well, bigger than the one I had at Charlie's or Renee's house. I stripped off my clothes stepping into the hot, but soothingly water.

I hummed in satisfaction as I leaned back in the water. I couldn't help but let my mind drift to Demetri... God Bella! Stop this, he's just another stupid vampire that's going to use you. I sighed again, I couldn't help but just _want_ to know him. It was different from _Edward_, Demetri... it was more to him. I couldn't help but feel fascinated.

I stepped out of the tub, feeling more at ease. I slipped on a pair of pink and blue checkered flannel pajamas bottoms, with a navy blue tank-top. I put my wet hair in a bun, letting it air dry. I lounged on the bed, not really tired after getting up some time in the afternoon today. I looked over to the digital clock and saw it was only 8:30pm.

I picked up my copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ from off the bookcase and flipped to the page where my bookmark was placed. No matter how many times I read this, it will always be my favorite. I was at the part where Romeo drinks the poison when I hear a light hesitant knock on the door.

I couldn't help but smile thinking it was Demetri, so my hopes were mildly crushed when it wasn't Demetri himself, but Jane's twin who wasn't very fond of me brother, Alec.

**(A/N: I know in the books Jane and Alec are like 13 or 14... But in my story their 17, it makes better for later parts in the story)**

" come in" I replied and gave Alec a polite smile as he came through the door. Unlike, everyone else who either was lusting after me, hated me, wanted to eat me, or just plain didn't give a care. Alec, was actually civilized and talked to me like a real person, and sorta kept his distance. He sorta reminded me of Jasper.

" Isabella" he greeted me with a smile " I just wanted to see if you needed anything" he told me

I smiled shaking my head, he was so polite " no thank-you. I'm all squared away" I joked to which he responded with a light laugh.

I chuckled also, he looked over and saw what I was reading " Romeo and Juliet?" he asked

I nodded " 1 of my all-time favorites" I told him, seeing his curious look and handing him the book.

He took it in his hands delicately, not wanting to rip it even more. He flipped through it, skimming it with his fingers " I always wanted to read this" he mused looking at the cover once more and handing it to me.

I looked at him disbelievingly " you've never read Romeo and Juliet?" I asked him

He chuckled at my expression " no, I always meant to... But I guess I just never gotten around to it" he said

I nodded and looked down at my book " you can read this one if you want to" I told him handling it to him

He shook his head " your reading it. I wouldn't want to just come and take your book" he protested, lightly pushing my hand back.

I laughed " I'm serious. I've read this book more than a thousand times, it's okay" I told him

He seemed skeptical but took the book out of my hands " are you sure?" he asked again

" positive" I told him, he finally seemed to believe me and nodded his head at me smiling.

" Thank you Isabella, you shall have it back in the morning" he told me looking over the book again

I couldn't help but chuckled " Alec, please call me Bella. Isabella sounds to formal" I teased lightly

He chuckled a amused laugh " Alright,_ Bella_" he smiled and shook my hand. I giggled and pulled my hand back after he shook it.

He looked around my room some more, before finally asking " so, how are you liking it here" He asked me taking a seat on the couch across from my bed.

I shrugged my shoulders a smile on my face, before answering " it's different, not what I was thinking. But I like it, it's interesting. Everyone _seems_ nice, who I've talked to. While others either hate me, wanna eat me, or lust after me. But, it's nice"

He nodded a smile on his face probably knowing who I was talking about " Heidi seems to like you. Jane, well my sister only seems to hate you right know because she's use to being Aro's favorite. Of the guard anyway. He loves his wife. Everyone else... well, they just have to warm up to you. And see if you not just gonna end up as another meal" he told me giving me a tight smile

I pretty sure my face must have had a horrible expression. A mix between, horror and knowledge. Because he suddenly wanted to lighten the mood.

" But Aro seems fond of you. I like you. Felix just likes to tease with you, but I'm pretty sure he likes you. And Demetri..." he trailed off

" What about Demetri?" I asked him, my heart not being able to help beating slightly faster. He shot me a knowing smirk before composing himself.

" I don't know. He likes you, but he also isn't use to _feeling_ for a human. Their usually nothing but a food source for him. No offense though" he added quickly

I shook my head, so Demetri _cared_ about me? He couldn't care about me could He?No, no, no don't get your hopes up. I mean he probably is just going to crush like a certain bronze va-

" Bella, you okay?" he asked bending in front of my a concerned look on his face.

I blinked " uh,... what?" I asked confused. Damn, I have got to stop doing that!

" you were just staring the Door, a dazed look on your face. For about 5 minutes" he told me still looking worried

" oh, I'm fine. Just thinking" I responded, giving him a convincing smile

He slowly nodded his head and stood back up, before he could respond there was another knock at the Door.

I looked to Alec, who just shrugged his shoulders "come in" I said as Demetri walked through the door.

I couldn't help that _Damn_ smile that appeared on my face. Curse you Demetri. I am _not_ suppose to feel this way. He smiled when he saw me, but it fell when he saw Alec " Bella, I didn't know you had company. I'll guess I'll be going..." he trailed off about to back out

Alec walked over to him grabbing his wrist " no no, it's okay me and Bella were just finishing up" he said pulling him back into the room.

He walked back in " Bella, was just letting me borrow her book Romeo and Juliet" he said flashing a perfect smile at both of us.

" Goodnight Bella, Demetri" he said and left out the door closing it behind him

I looked at Demetri, his hair was damp and curly. So he must have just taken a shower. He was dressed in all black, he had on a black v-neck that practically made his hard-core muscles budge out. He must have saw me checking him out, because he smirked at me causing that damn blush to creep up on my face.

I cleared my throat " can I help you?" I asked managing to get my voice to sound neutral

He nodded his head, taking his gaze away from my pajama pants " I had came to see if you needed anything. But I think Alec already covered that" he said the last part, annoyed.

Why would he be annoyed " o yeah, I'm fine though. Thanks for asking" I told him smiling

He nodded, but it looked like he wanted to ask me something. He hesitantly opened his mouth clearing his throat again " have you ever seen the streets and attractions in Italy" he finally asked me

I couldn't help but do a victory dance inside. Maybe we were friends?, God Bella you have _got_ to stop this. I sighed it was just a simple question. He probably doesn't even want to be. He probably just wants to _get to know the human. _At this I made a dejected sigh.

" well, I could see you don't want to. It's okay it was just a question" I heard Demetri say hos voice void of any emotion. In his eyes I could see disappointment and hurt?

Wait what? God, I have got to stop day dreaming. And talking to myself.

I shook my head trying to clear it " I'm sorry. What did you say, I was...thinking" I said giving him what I hoped was a convincing smile.

He looked at me and raised an perfect eyebrow " I asked did you want to.. go with me tomorrow to tour the city" he finally said.

And I was back to that thought I had before... No Bella stop it. It's just an innocent outing. Nothing more! I looked to Demetri, who was looking at me expectantly.

" I'd Love too. I could use some fresh air" I told him, not being able to contain the grin that spread over my face

He looked at me scrutinizing me, before he finally smiled a smile that made my heart beat speed up and my stomach go flip-flop.

"Great" he smiled and winked at me. I shrugged to keep my breathing even.

" I have to do something for Aro, but I should be back by 12 noon. How about 12:30? that sound good" He asked me

I nodded " perfect" I told him flashing a smile his way, and because I'm an Idiot I said this " I'm looking forward to it" Stupid Bella

He continued to smile at me, before walking over to me and bending down to my ear " That makes two of us" he whispered in my ear, his Italian accent deep and more pronounced.

I swallowed and tried not to notice how his breath sent goosebumps over my skin. And even more why I sorta _liked_ it.

He pushed a hair that fallen from my bun, behind my ear. His hand lingered on my hair, twirling it between his index finger and thumb. I'm pretty sure my heart was beating out of my chest by now.

Finally after what seemed like forever, he pulled his hand back aware of his actions and cleared his throat. I instantly missed his touch. _Dammit. _So much for not liking him.

He grabbed my hand in his kissing it again, and smirking the smirk that I'm starting to love at me.

" I'll see you tomorrow, I'll come to your room to pick you up?" he asked me, I nodded he smiled.

" excellent. Goodnight Bella. Sogni d'oro. Sweet dreams" he said and brushed a kiss on my hand again before dropping it. Smiling once more and shutting the door quietly behind him.

Dreams Dreams about _you_. I thought as I switched out the light and tried to get some sleep. Who am I kidding? My heart is still trying to manage itself. I groaned and tried not to think about his beautiful smile. _Damn_.

**

* * *

****Sorry about the horribly late update. I've been kinda busy. But please review and let me know I still have readers out there! It's starting to pick up know, and is going to be more fun to write! So you don't wanna miss it. xD**

**Next Chapter:**

**~ see what the Cullen's have been up to**

**~ Marcus's and Demetri's conversation**

**~ And Bella's and Demetri's _outing_**

**!=Review=!**


End file.
